Soins
by little akary
Summary: Ichigo qui était partit pour passer sa soirée dans ce parc à ressasser ses souvenir voit soudainement sa soirée chamboulée par l'arrivée d'un bleuté pas au meilleur de sa forme.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo laissa la balançoire sur laquelle il était installé se balancer doucement. Il était enfin arrivé à la fin de ses études, il était maintenant titulaire d'un doctorat. Il était enfin un docteur attitré, demain il commencerait le travail dans la clinique familiale et bientôt son père pourrait enfin se retirer pour une retraite bien méritée. Il regarda le ciel pensif, se demandant si sa mère le regardait vraiment de là haut. C'était dans ce parc qu'il lui avait dit, n'ayant alors que 6 ans, qu'il voulait devenir médecin comme son père. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il y a de ça maintenant 18 ans, c'était la première qu'il osait remettre les pieds dans ce parc. Il faisait nuit, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, il n'y avait aucun bruit non plus si ce n'est le grincement de la balançoire. C'était son jeu préféré lorsqu'il était plus petit, il avait toujours aimé lorsque sa mère le poussait. Là encore c'était la première fois depuis 18 ans qu'il en refaisait. Le rouquin sourit se disant que c'était un peu stupide de sa part de revenir maintenant, mais il fut couper dans ses réflexions par un coup de feu. Totalement surprit il sursauta et se leva quittant ainsi la balançoire. Mais il n'eut le temps d'entreprendre un mouvement de fuite que quelqu'un entra dans le parc. Ce dernier l'aperçu à son tour puis se dirigea vivement vers lui au grand désarroi du rouquin. L'homme le força presque à se rasseoir sur sa balançoire et fit de même sur sa voisine. Puis il entreprit de faire semblant de discuter avec lui, sous le regard toujours abasourdit d'Ichigo. Il observa alors celui qui était maintenant face à lui, malgré le fait qu'il fasse nuit. C'était un homme qui devait être légèrement plus âgé que lui, une constitution plutôt bien musclé, un visage assez carré. Il ne pu découvrir plus, à cause de la lumière non présente, mais surtout parce qu'un autre groupe d'hommes entra dans le parc. Pour le coup Ichigo se tendit totalement, ne se sentant absolument pas à sa place. Puis une odeur qu'il connaissait plus que bien arriva finalement jusqu'à ses narines, lui faisant oublier le groupe qui ressortait du parc, ils avaient du les prendre pour de simples amis, rien à voir avec celui qu'ils poursuivaient. D'ailleurs ce dernier allait partir quand le rouquin se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

« Vous êtes blessé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit une voix grave qu'Ichigo aima directement malgré les propos abruptes.

-C'est que… Je… enfin…

-Bon lève-toi je peux pas t'laisser ici.

-Quoi ? paniqua Ichigo.

-Si ces mecs voient toi ou moi sortir seul de ce parc tu peux être sûr qu'ils vont nous poursuivre. Donc tu viens gentiment avec moi et fais pas d'histoire.

-Où ? demanda le rouquin sans pour autant bouger de sa balançoire.

-J'sais pas encore, râla-t-il.

-Mon appartement n'est pas loin d'ici. »

Aussitôt Ichigo se demandait ce qui lui prenait. Il venait bien d'invité cet inconnu, un danger plus que potentiel, à venir chez lui. Mais étrangement suite à cette proposition, qui d'habitude se poursuivait de baragouinement que les filles qu'il invitait fuyaient, il n'y eut rien. Si ce n'est qu'il releva le visage vers l'autre homme. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir puis fini par accorder :

« Va pour chez toi alors. »

Le rouquin se leva donc à son tour et prit même les devant pour sortir du parc à l'opposé d'où venait son « invité ». En effet ils n'eurent qu'à marcher dix minutes avant de se retrouver devant la résidence du jeune homme. Le voyage s'était fait dans le silence le plus totale et pourtant le rouquin s'en trouvait presque soulagé, au contraire de d'habitude où il se forçait même presque à trouver des sujets de conversation. De toute façon de quoi aurait-il pu discuter avec un inconnu notoire ? Tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui demander n'aurait servi qu'à le mettre en rogne certainement et à lui faire peur plus que de raison. Cet homme était quand même blessé, il y avait eut des coups de feu. Oui Ichigo était curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais pas maintenant, en pleine nuit dans des ruelles pas forcément rassurantes avec un homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le petit appartement où le propriétaire montra le salon à l'autre. Ils s'installèrent de nouveau en silence et le rouquin pu reprendre son observation, et cette fois-ci à la lumière. Ce qui le surprit le plus était dans doute ses cheveux bleus, mais il resta surtout accroché à ses yeux tout aussi bleus. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le bleuté n'enlève sa veste difficilement, laissant apercevoir alors une vilaine trace de blessure par balle vers son épaule. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, comment avait-il pu oublier ? Ne se préoccupant pas plus de sa propre bêtise il reprit la parole cassant ce long silence.

« Je peux vous soigner.

-Quoi t'es médecin peut-être ?

-En effet, expliqua-t-il omettant consciemment qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir le diplôme, de toute façon il avait souvent aidé à la clinique. Et je peux vous dire que si vous restez comme ça vous pouvez perdre votre bras.

-Tch. Je te laisse faire alors mais attention pas d'arnaque. »

Le rouquin hocha de la tête puis se leva pour partir en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre sa trousse de médecin. Au passage il remplit une bassine d'eau et prépara plusieurs compresses. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse dans son salon. Il sortit ensuite divers instrument de son sac, qui n'avait franchement rien d'engageant pour le bleuté, puis grimaça. Rapidement il se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bain, depuis laquelle le blessé entendit un soupire de soulagement. Il revint en expliquant :

« Je vais devoir retirer la balle de votre blessure, pour ensuite la ressouder, il posa le flacon qu'il avait en main pour prendre une compresse qu'il trempa pour nettoyer la plaie. Cela va être douloureux, il est préférable que je vous anesthésie mais je ne peux le faire sans votre permission.

-Tu comptes anesthésier quoi ? grogna le bleuté plus qu'il ne le demanda.

-Votre bras, rien de plus, tenta le rouquin qui préférerait largement faire comme ça.

-Va pour l'anesthésie alors. »

Le jeune médecin voyait bien que ce n'était pas de bon cœur et il en soupira de soulagement. Après avoir nettoyé la plaie, d'où le sang se remit à couler presque directement, il prépara donc une seringue avec le petit flacon posé sur la table. Comme annoncé il planta l'aiguille dans l'épaule de l'homme qui ne sentit plus son bras quelques minutes plus tard. Ce qui fut nettement visible car son visage n'était plus crispé par cette douleur qui devait le suivre depuis le coup de feu. Ichigo se demandait même comme il avait fait pour ne pas s'en plaindre ou montrer plus de signe de douleur.

Le rouquin avisa ensuite que même si la plaie semblait nette il ne serait pas si simple de sortir la balle qui s'y était logée. Alors il demanda au bleuté de s'allonger sur le futon de la pièce qu'il recouvrit de serviette au préalable. Respirant ensuite un bon coup il attrapa une paire de pince ainsi qu'une paire de ciseau, tous deux médicale bien évidemment, et commença son opération. Environ dix minutes plus tard le bleuté, qui jusque là avait préféré ne pas regarder, entendit le bruit significatif d'un objet métallique qui tombait dans la bassine d'eau. Il tourna du coup la tête vers le médecin qui souriait doucement apparemment satisfait de lui-même, qui commenta d'ailleurs :

« Vous avez eu de la chance elle n'est pas passée loin d'un nerf. Mais une fois guérit ce sera juste un mauvais souvenir vous avez ma parole. »

Une nouvelle fois il sourit presque gentiment au bleuté qui se demandait bien ce que ce médecin pouvait avoir dans la tête ou s'il aimait tellement son métier qu'il sauvait n'importe qui. Puis il le vit prendre une aiguille et du fil, il en profita donc pour se relever et détailler à son tour son bienfaiteur. Honnêtement s'il l'avait croisé dans une autre situation ce qu'il aurait fait si le rouquin l'avait invité chez lui ça n'aurait certainement pas été une opération comme celle-ci.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

-K… etto… est-ce que je peux vraiment vous le dire ? demanda-t-il s'attaquant au deuxième point de suture.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, répondit-il simplement à ça.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, avoua-t-il à son tour évitant bien de le regarder.

-Pourquoi me soignes-tu ?

-Je ne peux pas voir une personne souffrir alors que je peux alléger ses peines, il émit une petite pause puis ajouta, et puis vous m'avez certainement sauvé la vie tout à l'heure aussi. Enfin je suppose que si vous vous étiez contenté de passer votre chemin ces types n'auraient pas cherché bien loin et m'aurait tué à vue… je pense.

-Tu me prends pour un gentil ?

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas, avoua le rouquin reposant finalement son aiguille.

-Bah j'te le dis, c'est pas le cas. Même si je suis certainement moins salaud que ceux qui m'ont tendu un piège. »

Ichigo ne répondit rien, de toute façon qui avait-il à répondre ? Rien à sa connaissance. Il se contenta donc de mettre une nouvelle compresse contre la blessure pour ensuite la bander serrant ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas qu'elle se rouvre. Une fois cela fait il nettoya sommairement ses mains dans la bassine d'eau puis regarda son T-shirt qu'il venait certainement de rendre inutilisable. Il le retira donc en soupirant n'aimant pas la sensation du tissu imbibé de sang sur sa peau. Puis il prit la bassine pour aller la vider dans l'évier de la salle de bain. Il fit un nouvel aller-retour pour reposer son sac sans remarquer de nouveau le regard appréciateur sur lui.

« Normalement l'anesthésie ne devrait plus durer longtemps, vous risquez par contre d'avoir une douleur sourde lorsqu'elle se dissipera. Dîtes-le moi je vous donnerai quelque chose pour la faire passer.

-Je pense avoir quelque chose d'efficace aussi pour ça, répondit le bleuté un sourire totalement psychopathe sur le visage.

-Comment ça ? demanda le rouquin sur la défensive et un peu trop naïf pour son propre bien.

-J'te montre. »

Sans laisser le temps de réagir au médecin il lui agrippa le bras pour le tirer à lui afin de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris Ichigo lâcha une petite plainte, qui laissa largement le temps à la langue de Grimmjow de s'introduire dans la bouche de son soigneur. Mais il ne pu approfondir plus que le rouquin se débattit et fini par réussir à se reculer :

« Arrêtez ça… laissez-moi, je ne suis pas de ce bord.

-Vraiment ? demanda sournoisement le bleuté qui en effet retrouvait doucement l'usage de son autre bras. J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu as répondu.

-Vous vous faîtes des idées. Lâchez-moi !

-Bah alors je vais t'apprendre à aimer ça. »

Une nouvelle fois il attira le rouquin à lui s'aidant de ses deux bras cette fois-ci. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à lutter. Il avait vu juste, en effet même si comme annoncé Ichigo n'avait jamais tenté ce genre de chose avec la gente masculine, il se sentait on ne peut plus attirer par la présence du bleuté. Comme envouté par les caresses qu'il semait le long de son corps. Dieu sait comment il arrivait à lui faire ressentir beaucoup plus de chose que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eut avec ses expériences féminines. Pour être honnête Ichigo dirait simplement que c'était divin mais il ne l'avouerait pas. Il avait encore sa fierté alors il résistait contre ses pulsions, ses envies, du moins il essayait.

Et il réussit tellement bien qu'environ une heure plus tard il était couché contre le bleuté, dans une phase proche de l'endormissement. Les lents mouvements que faisait l'homme dans son dos aidant pour le plus à accélérer la chose. Pourtant Ichigo ne voulait pas. Il avait peur d'une certaine chose s'il fermait les yeux.

« Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mon monde est bien trop dangereux pour un gentil comme toi, répliqua sèchement le bleuté.

-Es-tu inquiet pour moi ou bien totalement égoïste ? demanda ironiquement le rouquin qui n'osa pas relever la tête pour voir le visage qui devait être moqueur de son patient.

-J'crois qu'y'a un peu des deux Ichi. »

Le cœur de dénommé Ichi manqua un battement. Le bleuté se serait-il accroché à lui au court de cette pauvre nuit comme lui ? Il avait du mal à le croire au vu du caractère de l'homme mais il voulait vraiment y croire. Doucement il releva la tête mais Grimmjow était bien loin de le regarder, il ne pu croiser les pupilles turquoise.

« Grimmjow ? appela-t-il doucement.

-Quoi ? grogna le bleuté en baissant la tête vers lui.

-Embrasse-moi alors une dernière fois, demanda-t-il sentant ses yeux se fermer même si c'était contre sa volonté.

-Imbécile. »

Et pourtant il fit ce qui lui était demandé sans plus rechigner. A son tour il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il remarqua que son médecin venait de s'endormir. Non il ne l'aimait, c'était impossible, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne tombe pas amoureux comme ça. Pourtant il avait quelque chose de spécial celui-là. Contrairement à toutes les aventures qu'il avait pu avoir. Pour preuve il tentait de le maintenir à l'écart de son monde alors que tous les autres l'avaient fait d'eux-mêmes ne cherchant pas à se mettre en danger. Il se demander si le jeune homme se mettrait dans une situation difficile en essayant de le retrouver s'il partait comme ça sans prévenir. Mais rien que d'imaginer ça il sentait une sorte de colère gonfler en lui. Non Ichigo ne serait jamais en danger par sa faute. Peu importe le lien qui existait maintenant entre eux, que ce soit de l'amour ou pas.

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux le lendemain il était seul dans le futon. Une odeur de sang irrita ses narines, évidemment il n'avait pas aéré après l'opération, il s'en voulait presque d'avoir oublié. Mais il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas franchement eu le temps non plus. D'ailleurs une mignonne petite rougeur prit place sur ses joues alors qu'il se souvenait comment c'était terminée sa petite soirée souvenir. Il se leva doucement ayant assez mal à l'arrière train c'est alors qu'il découvrit une petite feuille de papier sur la table et d'un coup son sourire s'évanoui. Si Grimmjow n'était pas dans le futon… c'était qu'il était partit. Il soupira un peu avant de prendre en main le papier.

« Merci pour les soins, ils étaient dignes d'intérêt, surtout les derniers. »

Ichigo ne pu empêcher un deuxième rougissement d'envahir ses joues. Puis sourit un peu amusé par le message. Est-ce que par là Grimmjow aurait tenté de lui dire qu'il reviendrait peut-être dans un avenir encore incertain. En tout cas le rouquin lui voulait et allait y croire. Il regarda distraitement autour de lui mais le bleuté n'avait rien laissé de sa personne. Puis soudain :

« Mince je vais être en retard avec tout ça ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Bon une amie m'a convaincu de faire la suite de ce qui était à la base un one-shot ^^" Dîtes merci.

Feixia-chan: Oh un compte, eheh, je t'avoue que ça nous facilité aussi la tâche lorsqu'on veut te répondre... en tout cas comme moi je fais, ton pseudo était en effet assez long mdr. Finalement pour ce deuxième et dernier chapitre j'ai fait une de tes idées... même si je me suis mise à l'écrire avant ton commentaire. J'espère donc que ça va te plaire.

Siphirith: N'est-ce pas, ça va tellement bien à Grimmy.

Belle-Opium: une suite, mais c'est le dernier chapitre je ne compte pas développer plus cette fic, j'ai tellement d'autre chose à faire, gomen.

Yumi-chan: J'avoue qu'il a eu de la chance... chance que porte le nom d'autatrice mdr.

Katae: Bah voilà y'a une suite, ça devient donc un two-shot ^^".

Dixy01: et bien de rien ^^".

* * *

><p>« C'est toi Kurosaki Ichigo ?<p>

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda le rouquin sur la défensive, regardant la porte de la clinique presque arrachée de ses gonds.

-C'est toi. Les mecs appelaient le boss il est bien ici. »

Le médecin voulu poser des questions mais on le bâillonnât avant de le monter à l'étage. Il eut tout juste le temps d'être soulagé que sa famille était partie en vacances. Il n'avait ainsi pas à s'inquiéter pour ses sœurs, ou son père qui avait toujours eu un comportement des plus vindicatifs dans ce genre de situation. Ichigo était presque sûr qu'il aurait sauté sur l'ennemi à lui tout seul. Il en aurait soupiré si sa situation n'était pas aussi mauvaise et si son bâillon ne l'étouffait pas à moitié.

Il attendit ainsi prostré dans ce qui lui servait de chambre, assit en tailleur sur son lit. Il se demandait pourquoi ces types aux allures de Yakuza venaient d'entrer par effraction la nuit dans la clinique. Parce que oui il faisait nuit. D'ailleurs le rouquin n'avait sur lui qu'un pauvre T-shirt et son caleçon. Il était descendu en catastrophe entendant le boucan qui venait de l'entrée. Finalement il n'aurait peut-être pas du, mais comment aurait-il su qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il se sauve à ce moment là ? Il se demandait aussi qui était ce boss qui apparemment voulait le voir. Brièvement l'image de Grimmjow se fit dans sa tête avant qu'il ne la repousse douloureusement. Déjà il ne voulait plus le voir et ensuite ce n'était pas ses méthodes. Ichigo soupira une nouvelle fois mentalement ne pouvant pas réellement le faire. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière fut dans la petite chambre. Entra alors un homme brun apparemment très sûr de lui, que tous ceux qui l'avait accompagné semblaient idolâtrer. Ichigo pour sa part, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas cette réaction, le prit directement avec une sorte de dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que ces manières, je vous avez dit d'être un peu plus précautionneux, gronda faussement le brun retirant le bâillon du prisonnier. Kurosaki Ichigo-san ? Je me nomme Aizen Sosuke enchanté de vous rencontrez.

-Désolé de vous dire que ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Oh oh je reconnais bien là ses critères de choix, Jaggerjack a toujours préféré qu'on lui tienne tête.

-Si vous êtes venu me parler de lui vous pouvez partir, annonça le rouquin une lueur de peine dans le regard. Je ne sais rien de lui, ni de ses affaires. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici. »

Disant cela le rouquin ne jouait absolument pas la comédie pour sauver les apparences ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre. En fait il était tout bonnement très sérieux. C'était le bleuté lui-même qui lui avait annoncé. Car en effet il était revenu plus tard, plusieurs fois même, 6 en tout. A chaque fois le médecin s'était fait surprendre et à chaque fois la rencontre avait été mémorable. Du moins pour lui. Il n'oublierait jamais Grimmjow, il en était sûr mais le bleuté n'était du même avis et cela il lui avait fait douloureusement comprendre le sixième soir.

Cette nuit-là il n'avait aucunement été affectueux, bien que d'habitude il ne l'était pas vraiment, mais ce soir là presqu'aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche. Son expression était même presque restée neutre tout le long de la soirée. A croire qu'il s'ennuyait en fait. Puis juste après l'acte il s'était relevé comme si de rien n'était et avait commencé à se rhabiller. D'habitude il restait avec lui, gardait une étreinte possessive sur son bassin avant de tout de même remonter les draps sur eux. Des fois même il lui souhaitait la bonne nuit dans le creux de l'oreille ce qui avait le don de le faire rougir même après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Mais ce soir-là il n'y eu rien de tout ça et quand Ichigo tourna un regard interrogatif et brumeux de sommeil il ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que :

« C'était un bon jeu, je crois qu'il a assez duré je commence à me lasser. Peut-être à un de ces jours, enfin n'y compte pas trop. »

Et il était parti. Totalement sous le choc le rouquin n'avait rien fait, il avait juste gardé la bouche ouverte signe qu'il voulait dire quelque chose… qui au final n'était jamais sorti à son grand désarroi.

Et en effet cela faisait maintenant plus de 5 moins qu'il n'avait pas vu ne serait-ce que l'ombre du bleuté. Le regard du rouquin se voila douloureusement en repensant à ça. Il n'allait pas pleurer, ni s'apitoyer sur son sort, ce n'était pas son style, d'ailleurs il avait vécu sa vie presque normalement jusqu'à là, mais à ce moment vraiment il se sentit triste. Mais faisant fi de tout ça, ne le remarquant même certainement pas Aizen continua :

« Bien sûr que si il va venir. Dès qu'il saura. Après tout tu es devenu sa faiblesse mon cher Kurosaki-kun.

-Je crois que vous prenez vos rêves pour la réalité, si ce connard avait de vrai sentiments ça se saurait, non ? répliqua durement le médecin.

-Nous verrons bien. »

Mais pour le jeune homme c'était déjà tout vu. Pourtant il ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ?

-Le tuer bien évidemment. Cela fait trop longtemps que cette vermine marche sur mes plates-bandes. »

Le brun eut un mauvais sourire et sortit de la pièce. On ne remit pas le bâillon à Ichigo mais de toute façon il ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il était trop occupé à tourner et retourner les dernières informations qu'on venait de lui donner. On voulait tuer Grimmjow ? En se servant de lui comme appât ? Ichigo se déplaça pour se mettre dos au mur, les genoux repliés contre lui et observa méticuleusement le plafond qu'en fait il ne voyait pas car la chambre venait d'être replongée dans l'obscurité. On voulait tuer Grimmjow. A cet instant et certainement pour la première fois il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il tiendrait sa promesse et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il se sentait tellement mal être prit comme ça, comme un vulgaire otage, un mort en sursit. Car oui le médecin n'en doutait pas un instant, si le plan d'Aizen fonctionnait comme il voulait sa vie n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Par contre le laisser en vie serait gênant car il avait été témoin d'un meurtre. Alors on le tuerait aussi, il le savait. C'était pour ça, il voulait limiter les dégâts, s'il pouvait être le seul à déplorer c'était au moins ça de prit. Oh bien sûr il préférait largement l'option où le bleuté viendrait le sauver… mais honnêtement il ne comptait pas dessus. Il eut une pauvre pensée pour ses sœurs et son père, espérant qu'ils ne rentrent pas avant la fin de tout ce cirque.

Finalement sa nuit qui avait commencé paisiblement, quoi qu'un peu trop plate, avait fini en cauchemar. Le jeune homme n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil. Inquiet de tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Et pour lui, et pour sa famille si elle rentrait trop tôt, et pour la clinique ayant entendu les yakuza toute la soirée en bas. Et aussi peut-être un peu pour Grimmjow. Parce que quoi qu'il avait décidé en accord avec son esprit depuis la veille tout le ramener à lui alors qu'il aurait voulu lui aussi l'effacer totalement de sa vie. Ce qu'apparemment il était incapable de faire.

Cela dura ainsi deux jours. Où il avait reçu le minimum vital, c'est-à-dire de l'eau et de quoi manger, du pain en général des fois il y avait quelques petites choses avec. Puis au matin du troisième jour les gens en dessous semblaient largement plus agités, on avait même accessoirement oublié de venir le nourrir. Pas qu'il est spécialement faim mais c'était un fait notable. Intrigué il alla alors vers la fenêtre de sa chambre où il découvrit une sorte d'attroupement devant la clinique. Son cœur se serra. Non il n'avait pas osé ? Il n'était pas réellement venu ? Pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit alors qu'Ichigo avait toujours voulu qu'il lui dise autre chose. Le rouquin n'avait jamais vécu dans un rêve, il se doutait bien que le bleuté ne l'aimait pas, pourtant il l'avait toujours cru sincère dans ce qu'il lui disait. Alors s'il avait dit ça, c'était qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Il n'eut le temps de s'appesantir plus sur la question que la porte de sa chambre fut vivement ouverte. On l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer vers le rez de chaussée puis dehors. Alors qu'il râlait contre le yakuza qui le traiter violemment il changea de propriétaire et se fut la poigne d'Aizen qui le fit taire. D'un coup il eut plutôt froid, il était toujours en caleçon il fallait dire, et il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors. Mais ça personne ne semblait s'en soucier apparemment et puis il était tellement concentré sur autre chose que cette sensation disparue finalement bien vite. En effet il venait de croiser le regard bleuté qu'il avait tant cherché. Cependant ce qu'il y lu était bien différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il semblait attristé bien qu'une grande part de colère était aussi présente, pourtant Ichigo savait très bien qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée.

« Tu vois tu n'es pas en position de demander quelque chose Jaggerjack.

-Sortez de cette putain de clinique bande de lâche, grogna-t-il pourtant faisant fi du rouquin face à lui ce qui énerva passablement le brun. A quoi ça vous sert de vouloir détruire cet endroit ?

-A quoi ça te sert toi de vouloir le protéger ? demanda alors Aizen.

-Parce que je respecte encore le travail des autres ! s'exclama-t-il sans pour autant regarder vers Ichigo.

-Ou bien parce que c'est chez lui ?

-Ecoute-moi bien Aizen, t'as décidé de me faire chanter avec Ichi, c'est déjà pourri de ta part et je suis venu. Maintenant y'a d'autre gens qui travaillent ici, tu les laisses en dehors de ça.

-Un connard sans sentiments, se moqua Aizen envers Ichigo alors que ce dernier fixer l'autre homme qui lui semblait vouloir l'éviter le plus possible. Mais vois-tu Jaggerjack j'ai l'avantage en utilisant ce terrain, et je ne vais pas m'en priver.

-T'as toujours été un connard de première. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Allons discuter à l'intérieur, proposa alors le brun.

-J'ai pas tellement envie.

-Ni tellement le choix, lui rappela-t-il resserrant sa poigne sur le bras d'Ichigo qui le fusilla du regard.

-Je te jure que tu le regretteras Aizen. »

Pourtant malgré ses mots il s'avança laissant ceux qui l'accompagnés, pour l'instant une demi douzaine de personnes, avec pour ordres de partir au moindre incident suspect. Ils acquiescèrent bien sûr, ils n'étaient absolument pas assez pour leur tenir tête, encore moins si Grimmjow n'était pas là. C'était juste fléchir pour mieux rebondir.

Le bleuté suivit donc l'autre homme à l'intérieur de la clinique où ils entrèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme, certainement pour plus d'intimité. Ichigo ne fut pas délaissé pour autant, le brun sortit même un couteau pour le menacer plus directement avec. Sans doute avait-il conscience que si tout ce jouait uniquement sur la force Grimmjow le battrait.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ta vie contre la sienne, c'est un bon échange, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, grogna celui-ci au grand étonnement d'Ichigo qui se sentait encore coupable de sa position. Tu peux pas me tuer.

-Et pourquoi donc je te pris ? demanda visible amusé le brun.

-On remontera facilement à toi, mort par coup de couteau. Honnêtement, soit réaliste, jusqu'à maintenant les flics restaient à peu près calme parce que tu tuais simplement d'autre Yakuza qui étaient aussi dangereux. Tu leur mâchais le travail en sorte. Mais là qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'Ichi ? Tu vas le tuer aussi, hein ? Crois-moi qu'ils vont pas laisser passer ça.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais te tuer, mais bel et bien ce petit médecin dont tu t'es entiché.

-Quoi ? grognèrent-ils en même temps.

-Bien sûr, il paraitrait que c'est un bon médecin, il connait donc forcément les doses limites de tout ce qu'il peut conserver ici.

-Je ne veux pas le tuer ! s'exclama presqu'automatiquement le rouquin.

-Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un connard ? demanda sournoisement Aizen qui pourtant à ce moment là n'était plus vraiment écouté. De toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ce sera le seul moyen pour toi de rester en vie. »

Vraiment Ichigo n'écoutait plus. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il rencontrait le regard du bleuté et qu'il remarquait qu'il n'avait réellement plus rien de lui-même. Plus rien de celui que le médecin avait aimé. Il était presque soumis au Yakuza simplement parce qu'on le menaçait. Non ça ne pouvait en aucun cas être Grimmjow parce que à ce qu'il voyait là dans ses yeux, il allait accepter en plus cet imbécile. Alors le rouquin prit la parole plus rapidement que lui, les yeux emprunt d'une certaine rébellion et d'une grande détermination.

« C'est vrai ce n'est qu'un connard qui ne va jamais au bout de ce qu'il entreprend.

-Je t'emmerde, riposta ce dernier tirant un léger sourire au jeune homme.

-Lâchez-moi je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour, finit-il par dire.

-Comme si c'était si simple, nous allons y aller ensemble. »

En effet ils reprirent la direction d'en bas pour aller dans la salle de soin. Sous l'œil attentif des deux yakuza le rouquin prépara la boisson de non retour pour le bleuté. Cela avec une sérénité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il en aurait presque rigolé, s'il n'avait pas été dans cette situation, bien sûr. Puis finalement il tendit le verre à Grimmjow. A cet instant leurs doigts se frôlèrent et ils échangèrent un long regard. Même s'il avait accepté cette situation le bleuté se sentait trahis par celui qu'il était venu sauver à la base. Et cela se voyait très bien dans son regard. Regard qu'Ichigo ne parvint pas à soutenir se sentant tellement honteux sur le coup. Puis il vida le verre, d'une traite, laissant un sourire amer sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, de victoire pour Aizen et de désillusion à Grimmjow. Ainsi devait se finir les choses, alors qu'il se sentait peu à peu partir. Quelques secondes après ses jambes avaient décidés de ne plus le retenir et il chuta douloureusement… du moins il crut que ce serait douloureux mais il fut retenu. Dernier regret du médecin, qui lui laissa un sourire ironique sur les lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Ichigo soupira fortement alors qu'Aizen reprenait finalement la parole :

« Bien sûr je peux compter sur toi pour ne pas en parler à la police. Après tout tu l'as tué de tes propres mains.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, déclara-t-il regardant fixement le corps du bleuté.

-Bien bien, donc je te laisse te charger des derniers détails. »

Et sur ça il sortit laissant Ichigo seul avec le corps qu'il tenait entre les bras. Il resta ainsi durant encore une longue demi-heure. Plus rien ne se faisait entendre à côté, ils étaient donc réellement partis. Cela le soulagea, ça aurait été gênant s'ils étaient restés après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné, qu'il avait fait. Sans doute ne serait-il jamais pardonné, et même si ce n'était que justice, il pensait bien qu'on ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Soudain les yeux bleus se découvrirent une nouvelle fois à lui. Le docteur ne pu s'empêcher de sourire amusé en voyant la tête surprise de l'autre. Lorsqu'il voulu se relever le rouquin l'empêcha disant d'une voix douce qui pourtant résonnait parfaitement dans le silence de la salle :

« Je sais que tu es une force de la nature Grimmjow mais là tu dois rester couché crois-moi.

-Pourquoi je suis pas mort ?

-Mais tu es mort, environ 3 secondes. C'est largement suffisant.

-Pourquoi tu as prit de tels risques imbécile ? voulu s'énerver le bleuté mais trop amorphe pour réellement le faire.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu laissais seul pendant 5 mois ? répondit évasivement le rouquin qui avait largement eut le temps de comprendre.

-Tu es un inconscient tu le sais ça.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais laissé te suicider ? Tu vas sans doute trouver ça stupide mais moi je t'aime Grimmjow, et même si c'est pas avec moi je ferais tout simplement tout pour que tu vives.

-Me dis pas que t'étais prêt à te sacrifier, pas après c'que tu viens de me sortir…

-J'ai voulu à un moment… jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce que tu avais voulu faire en partant comme ça. Là c'est toi que j'ai voulu tuer.

-Ce sont les situations comme celle qui vient de se passer que je voulais t'éviter.

-Vois comme ça à marcher, soupira le rouquin. Grimm… Ne me laisse plus comme ça.

-Viens par là. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole tirant sur le T-shirt du jeune homme pour l'attirer vers lui. Sans aucune réelle douceur il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si cela surpris Ichigo en tout cas son trouble ne paru en rien, il se laissa plutôt faire avec un certain bonheur. Une habitude qu'il venait de retrouver et qui lui avait manquée vraisemblablement. Lorsqu'il le relâcha Grimmjow planta son regard dans les ambres face à lui, puis déclara au bout d'un moment :

« Je fais sa fête à Aizen et promis je me case. »


End file.
